


Time to Yield

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Assault, Blood, Broken Bones, F/M, General Unpleasantness, Kidnapping, Multi, Sexual Assault, Swearing, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: Steve & Bucky make you submit.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader/Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/You/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Time to Yield

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a “threesome” fic AND writing for Bucky 😅   
> This totally could be apart of my Smother series I’m working on… Perhaps I may have to join the two fics.😈   
> Hopefully you all enjoy it!💙

Dirt cakes the side of your bloodied face as it’s pushed harshly to the ground. Your pained whimpers echo off the trees in the dark, eerily quiet forest. Pine needles force their way under your nails as you claw at the ground, frantic to get out from under the massive boot pressing down on your back.

Air deflates from your lungs when Steve leans more of his weight on you, “Did you really think you could run from us?” He questions, condescendingly. His dark laughter shakes you to the core, as you struggle pitifully under his heel.

You kick dirt around aimlessly, arms flailing backward in a desperate attempt to dislodge him. “You might want to stop your pathetic attempts at escape and save your energy while you can.” The heavy threat hangs in the air as you cease your movements instantly.

You should’ve known he wouldn’t be alone. His faithful companion always by his side. Waiting for his turn.

“Look who I found, Buck.” Steve says with a menacing smile. His large hand weaves its way into your locks craning your head up from the cold ground, forcing you to face the man before you.

Red drips from your broken nose, seeping into your open mouth flooding your taste buds. The soundless mercenary emerges from the tree line. Heavy boot falls mark the ground as he stalks closer to your trapped form.

You let out a whimper that sounded more like a wheeze from the way Steve pressed his heavy, leather boot on your back.

The dread of being surrounded by both of the super soldiers settling in your bones. You cast your eyes downward, not strong enough to look death head on in the moment.

“Look at me.” Bucky’s deep growl automatically making you comply; you knew better than to resist him.

His eyes held a mix of emotions. Anger, Relief, Yearning as he took in your frenzied eyes.

He crouched down in front of you, his leather body armor squeaks with the motion.

One cold metal finger traced down the side of your face, “I don’t blame you for fighting back and running. But now it’s time to yield.” He says softly. Your eyes close as you let out a dejected cry as Steve chuckles from above adjusting his grip in your locks making your skull throb.

Your eyes whip open when you feel Bucky drag his thumb through your blood, eyeing it before he brings it to his mouth. An evil grin forms as he sucks at his stained finger.

“Do you have anything to say?” Steve snarls, jostling your head in his grip, forcing a yelp from you.

You grit your teeth in frustration. Hatred flooding your system as you think about everything that led up to this point. Hatred for being dumb enough to get caught. Hatred for allowing them to get under your skin. Hatred that you were the only one left of your team.

As fearful as you were caged between the two men, you still savored your fury. It was the only thing keeping you going. Even if it would eventually get you killed.

You lowered your voice, making sure they fully understood how much you despised them. “Fuck. You.”

Your blood lands on Bucky’s chin and neck as you spat out your disgust.

Steve retaliates with a growl and slams your face into the hard ground twice before pulling your head into the same position.

Your neck bends at an odd angle forcing you to cry out in agony. The assault makes your world spin, as nausea creeps up the back of your throat. Your left eye socket pulses beneath the skin. Your vision blurring in and out.

Bucky looks diabolical with your blood peppering his face. Licking his lips where some of your blood has sprayed, “You can try to be strong and insult us. But I can taste your fear.” He holds your eyes for a moment, his lingering stare carving a hole in your spirit.

Bucky tips his held up to Steve, “Hold her for me?”

With a sick grin Steve replies, “Always.”

You know there’s no point, but you couldn’t go down without a fight. That’s not how you were taught.

Your frantic screams fill the night sky as Steve slams your head down to the ground, craning your neck to the side pulling harshly on the tendons.

Your feet find their footing as you get your knees off the ground, pushing with all your might to get free. 

The angle forces your spine to crack under Steve’s boot as you try to slide out from under his weight but all you did was put yourself in a rather lewd position.

Bucky chuckles as he stands, walking around you calmly. “That was just the position I was thinking of, Darlin’. Seems as though you do want to submit.”

Your knees hit the ground, stopping their plight out of shock when you hear Bucky’s choice of words.

So far being their captive had only resulted in starvation and isolation. Never had they tried anything else.

Your heart palpated in fear as you realized his intentions.

A panic-stricken, “NO!” bellows out of you in an attempt to be bigger than you were. Bucky stepped out on the way just as you sent a side kick out trying to keep him away.

Steve wraps his free arm under your hips and lifts your knees off the ground with ease. You hang in his hold like a toddler, kicking your feet out into the air pathetically. Sharp cracks are felt in your back as 4 vertebra pop under the pressure in the new, sharply curved angle.

Bucky uses his metal hand and smacks your ass with a strong ‘slap’. A pained cry leaves your lips as the metal jars against your bones.

Steve leans down closer to your head, “This will help. Once you break, things will be easier.” His voice sounds almost caring as he adjusts his hold on your waist watching as Bucky unsheathes his knife.

With lightening quick precision, he cuts your tactical pants from your body. You instinctively wish to curl in on yourself wanting nothing more than to hide away. 

Bucky’s metal hand smooths over your panty clad behind as he hums in contentment. “We’ve got a real prize here, Stevie.” He says with a smile as Steve looks on, transfixed with the way Bucky looks palming your ass.

You jump when Bucky breaks the elastic at the seam on your panties, tugging harshly against the soft flesh of your hips.

Feeling the foggy night air hit your exposed core causes you to whimper and choke back the tears that threaten to spill.

Steve feels the quivers that rack your body with anticipation of what’s to come. He can’t help but smile at your frightened state.

“There you go. Let that will of yours fade.” 

Clothing ruffles and a zipper sounds. You claw at the ground desperately, feet kicking back to thwart the oncoming assault. “What did I just say?” Steve grunts out giving your hips a hard shake.

Bucky paws at your mound, exploring your dry folds as you squirm against his touch. He spits lewdly on your core before lining his thick cock up, rubbing his swelling crown against your lips. His voice is dark yet sincere, “In time, you’ll get use to this.”

He thrusts into your heat with a slow push, savoring your tightness and prolonging your pain as you scream out from the intrusion. He feels huge as your walls are forced to take his cock. His hands grip your hips as he comes to a stop against your cervix before pushing just a bit more, enjoying your pained screams.

Steve groans from above at the sight of you being filled, feeling blood start to pool in his groin.

“How do I feel filling your cunt?” Bucky grits out. Growling when he feels you clench around him as you cry out from the burning stretch. He pulls out and then slams back in with a grunt repeating himself when you don’t answer.

You reply with a pained screech, “It hurts!” Tears slip down your face soaking the ground as Bucky chuckles and starts thrusting with a determined pace into your hot core. “Good. That was the plan.”

You breathing is ragged and shallow with every spear, jolting your body in Steve’s grip. Steve spits onto your ass as it travels down over your puckered hole and gets fucked into your pussy as Bucky splits you open.

Steve shifts your hips lower allowing Bucky to sink deeper inside you. His cock rubs against your walls, finding new spots that make you whimper with every thrust, forcing pleasure to rear its ugly head.

Your arms reach under you, reaching for something to grab onto. Your right hand grips Steve’s bent knee as an intense wave crashes over you.

“No! Please!” You cry out into the night, not wanting to cum. It was bad enough to feel yourself getting wet from the assault.

“Seems like someone is enjoying herself.” Bucky smirks, pitching himself forward with a hard thrust causing Steve to adjust his grip, tiling your hips higher. “I can feel you clenching around me.”

You will yourself to focus on the pain radiating through your body, not wanting to give into the pleasure threatening to drown you.

Bucky’s pace faulters, teeth gritting as he gets closer to his peak, but first he wants to feel how tight you get when you cum.

His metal arm snakes around your front and rubs over your clit as he feels your walls instantly swirl around him, clenching down hard. “That’s it. Come on. Give it to us.”

Your cry out in agony at the pleasure as it fogs your mind. You growly deeply at his words trying so hard to not let the orgasm take over, “NO!” 

Steve growls from above, pushing your head harder into the ground. “Yes. It’s going to happen whether you want it to or not.” White pain sears around your eye socket as you feel your skull grate against the soil.

Bucky’s metal hand starts to heat up as it circles your nub causing your defensive wall to slowly crumble. Your eyes slam shut in disappointment, tears falling to the ground as the pleasure takes over.

A broken gasp is torn from your lips as Bucky pummels hard into your core sending you crashing down into an unwanted orgasm.

Your body locks up as you scream out in deplorable bliss, tightening and clenching around his cock forcing him to orgasm with you. “Ah, fuck!” He bellows as he fills you up with his seed, forever tainting you.

Panting breaths turn to slow, weary ones. Your body goes slack in Steve’s grip as you give into the exhaustion.

Your mind shouts at you to stay alert, when you feel Steve pick you up from the ground and throw you over his shoulder, but the words are lost on you as your eyes fall shut.

With each step, they lead you further and further away from hope. “Rest, now. You’re going to need it.” Steve says with pride knowing they’ve won this round.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog. 18+ Only.


End file.
